The present invention relates to a flexible transmission line.
This line permits the transfer of liquid or gaseous fluid samples and optionally the transmission of electrical signals over long distances, said liquid or gaseous samples, as well as said electrical signals possibly come from deep underground or underwater deposits, such as for example oil deposits. This transmission can be continuous or discontinuous.
The transmission lines for liquid or gaseous fluids and optionally electrical signals from remote underground or underwater deposits generally have very complex constructions. Over a long period of time they must be kept in a good state of preservation and sealing, whilst resisting any creep due to internal or external compression. Internal compression can be caused by the transported fluids and external compression can be caused, for example, by the pressure of water in the case of underwater lines or by underground explosions of a natural or artificial nature in the case of underground lines. The length of these transmission lines can reach several hundred meters and they must be flexible in order to permit their winding onto drums on the surface of the ground or the ocean. The known transmission lines do not make it possible to solve all the problems referred to hereinbefore and their very complex construction makes their manufacturing cost high.